Total Drama Fazbear Island
by SammyGems
Summary: Total Drama Fazbear Island is being made because i have no life (i'll make a better description later) Disclaimer: i am not trying to rip off FNAFdoghouse24's Total Drama FNAF story series. i love reading them, i'm just bored


A man with black hair, purple eyes and wearing a purple jacket, white dress shirt, purple pants and black shoes walked into view of the camera. "Hello, I'm William Afton and welcome to Camp Fazbear, and our first season of Total Drama Fazbear, or Total Drama Fazbear Island. We will have 22 contestants put into 2 teams, competing for 1 million dollars. The contestants were told that they'd be coming to a fancy resort, so when they arrive don't be surprised if they seem confused. So now lets see what will happen on Total. Drama. FAZBAER ISLAND!"

 **the intro plays showing the contestants**

William walked back on screen, "AND WELCOME BACK! And now the contestants are on the way here." A large boat with the contestants was in the water heading towards the dock. The boat pulled up at the docks and the contestants stepped off. First were twin brothers, one had brown hair, blue eyes, freckles, and brown bear ears and tail, and the other had golden hair, black eyes, freckles and golden bear ears and tail. The brown haired one was wearing a brown T-shirt, black pants, black jacket, black shoes, a black bow tie and black top hat. The golden haired one was wearing a long sleeved golden shirt, black pants, black leather jacket, black shoes, a dark blue bow tie and dark blue top hat. "Meet the twins, Freddy and Goldie" The brown haired twin, Freddy, smiled and waved at the camera while the Goldie looked at the camera and shrugged. Next was a boy with long dark purple hair in a pony tail, red eyes, light purple rabbit ears and tail. He was wearing a ripped purple shirt, a loose red tie, black leather jacket, black jeans, and black boots. He also had piercings in his ears and lip. "meet Bonnie" Bonnie grunted and glaced at the camera. A short chubby dirty blonde girl jumped off the boat. She also had tanned skin and purple eyes. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she was wearing a gray sweather with 'Let's Eat!' written on it in yellow and green, dark yellow sweatpants, yellow sneakers, and a light gray waist apron. "Hello Chica" William said to the girl. The girl smiled "Hi nice to meet you William and the viewers!" A boy with dirty red hair and greenish-yellow eyes and red fox ears and tail got off and stood next to the short blonde. The boy was wearing a black eye patch over his right eye, a baggy light red ripped shirt, a red scarf tied around his waist, baggy brown pants, black boots, and a black jacket that ends right above his knees. The boy had a perverted smirk on his face while looking at Chica. "Hello there Captain Foxy." William said to the boy. "Just Foxy be good matey" Foxy said in a Scottish accent and him and Chica walked over to where Bonnie, Freddy and Goldie were standing, which was the other side of the dock. Next a boy with orangey-brown hair, blue eyes, and light brown bear ears and tail got off the boat. He was wearing an orange-brown long-sleeved shirt with 'It's Okay To Be Gay' written in black on the shirt, black baggy pants, black shoes, a black bow tie and black top hat with a red ribbon around it. His cheeks looked like they had red blush on them. "Hello our gay gentleman, Ted. How are you?" William said to the boy. "Hi William, nice to meet you. I'm gay as hell and doing fine" Ted said in a British accent. Ted then looked at all the male contestants and said "and don't worry about me hitting on any of you, I have a boyfriend named Kaito back home." **(A/N my girlfriend would understand the thing with Ted and Kaito, which is one of her Danganronpa OCs who me and her ship with Ted/Toy Freddy)** A teen with long light blue hair in long pigtails, bright green eyes, freckles on their cheeks, and light blue rabbit ears and tail got off the boat. They looked kinda like both a boy and girl at the same time. They were wearing a light blue long sleeved shirt with the sleeves ripped, baggy dark blue jeans, black heeled boots and a red bow tie. "Hi Robert, now I know you're openingly transgender so could you tell us your pronouns so we don't offend you?" William asked the kid. "I use male pronouns" Robert said "I was born a girl but I identify as a boy now." Robert's voice sounded a bit feminine but it also still sounded a little masculine. **(another A/N I'm really sorry if I don't portray Robert/Toy Bonnie as a trans boy very well to any trans boys reading this. I'm trying, I am NOT transphobic, my girlfriend is actually transgender, she was born a boy and identifies as female now and I love her with all my heart. If anyone reading this is transgender tell me if you like how I portray any transgender characters cause I don't want to offend ANYONE and if I don't do very well tell me ways of improving my portal of trans characters)** A girl with golden blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, lightly tanned skin, and a quite a big bust size for a teenager. She was wearing a white crop top that looked more like a bathing suit with was tied behind her neck and back and the top had 'Let's Party!' written in pink and yellow, hot pink booty shorts, and knee high orange boots. She had light red lipstick, pink blush, and purple eye shadow. She flipped some of her hair while Robert stared at her, blushing. Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, and Goldie also looked mesmerized from the girl's beauty. "Cassandra, hello" William said, obviously trying not to look at the girl's breasts. "Hi boys~ and girl" Cassandra said in a kind of seductive sounding voice. Chica smiled and waved while mumbling to herself, "at least I'm not the only girl." Two girls got off the boat next and they looked quite similar but not identical. They both had very pale skin but other then that they looked very different aside from height, body type, and face shape. One had white hair with pink tips, her left eye was black and her right eye was yellow, and arctic fox pink tipped ears and tail. She was wearing a crop top with a bandage like design, baggy brown pants, black boots, a black choker, a hot pink jacket that ended at her knees and light gray gloves. The other girl had cream coloured hair with the tips orange expect for the tips of her bangs which were purple, black eyes, and arctic fox tipped orange ears and tail. She was wearing a long baggy orange shirt that held off on of her shoulders, purple skinny jeans, and dark purple boots. "Mangle and Lolbit, the infernal twins." William about the two girls. "Hello I'm Mangle, this is my younger twin, Lolbit" the pink tipped one said. Lolbit scowled and walked away and Mangle followed her younger twin and stood next to Bonnie. Next a slender quite tall flat chested girl with short black hair (like the advantage hair length for most boys), red eyes and pale white skin got off the boat. She was wearing a long sleeved turtle neck dress, black leggings and black ankle boots. She had black lipstick, rosy red cheeks, purple triangles under her eyes and purple eye shadow. "I get crap all the time from people saying I'm anorexic since I'm so skinny but I'm not." the girl said. "Hello to you too Mary" William said with a sarcastic tone. A boy with greenish-golden hair, smoke grayish-black eyes and greenish-gold rabbit ears and tail. He was wearing ripped greenish-gold shirt, black leather jacket with ripped sleeves, ripped black pants black shoes and a loose black tie. He looked at William with an angry looking expression. "Hi there Springtrap. How are you?" William asked. Springtrap looked more annoyed and walked away and stood on the other side of Mangle and smirked. He leaded down to Mangle's ear level and whispered to her while smirking "what's up hot stuff?" Mangle looked uncomfortable and Bonnie grabbed her shoulders and moved her to the other side of him so she was behind Bonnie and Freddy. A boy with red hair, one black eye and one blue eye, and pale skin stepped off the boat. He was wearing a gray shirt with long yellow sleeves, dark gray jeans, and blood red shoes. He didn't look angry or sad but he didn't look very happy as he looked around at the camp. "I thought this was a fancy resort..." he said sounding very annoyed. "Yeah, sorry about that Ennard" William said "but instead of some fancy dancy resort you get to stay at a summer camp!" Ennard at William before walking over to the other contestants. A short lightly chubby girl with red hair in pigtails, green eyes and pale skin got off the boat with a tall girl with a hourglass body type with blue hair in a bun, yellowish-pink eyes and pale skin. The red haired girl was wearing a red short sleeved crop top, a red mid-thigh length skirt, light red stockings, and red shoes with little bells on the toes. She was also wearing red lipstick, red blush and a thick layer of mascara. The tall blue haired girl was wearing a blue bra, a purple and indigo knee length skirt, blue flats with blue ribbons on tied nicely on her ankles, a little silver pearl crown and matching necklace and golden bracelets on both wrists. She was also wearing magenta lipsticks, magenta blush and blue eyeshadow. "Hello everyone, I'm Ballora and this little cutie is my girlfriend, Baby." the tall girl said in a British accent. "Hi!" Baby said, also in a British accent. The two walked over to the rest of the contestants. A boy stepped off the boat and he had white hair with light purple tips, light indigo eyes, pale skin, and white and purple bear ears and tail. He was wearing a light purplish-magenta, a purple vents, dark purplish-magenta pants, black shoes, black bow tie, and black top hat with a purple ribbon. His cheeks looked like they had purple blush on them as well and he had a little blue bunny hand puppet sticking out of his pocket of his pants. "Welcome to the island Fran- "FRANK! CATCH ME!" William started but was interrupted by a girl with curly white hair with pink tips, yellow eyes and arctic fox tipped pink ears and tail. She was wearing a pink off shoulder long-sleeved top and it showed her belly button, hot pink pants, and black ankle boots. She also had pink lipstick, pink blush and pink eyeshadow. She jumped off the boat and into Frank's arms. "Hi Frannie!" Frank said as Frannie hugged him while he was holding her. "Sorry I interrupted you William sir." Frannie said happily to William. "Uh n-no problem Frannie. Welcome to the island Frank and Frannie." William said in a kind of annoyed tone. A boy with gray messy hair, yellowish-gray eyes, and gray bear ears and tail slowly stepped off the boat as Frank walked over to the other contestants while carrying Frannie. The boy was wearing a gray hoodie, dark gray sweatpants, and darker gray shoes. "Hi other contestants and William. The name's Yenndo and don't mess with me or I'll f*ck you up bad. I'm going to win and I don't care what I have to do in order to win." he said in a serious voice and stood with the other contestants and crossed his arms. "Geez nice to meet you too" Lolbit mumbled in a sarcastic tone. A boy and a girl stepped off the boat, the girl looked annoyed while the boy didn't exactly happy or angry. The girl had light blueish-gray hair, icy blue souless eyes, pale skin and grayish-blue wolf ears and tail. She was wearing a white tank top, blue skirt, dark gray stockings and black shoes. The boy had messy grayish-red hair, red eyes, a toned chest and gray wolf ears and tail. He was wearing a dark red loose jacket that was undone showing his chest, blood red pants, black belth with a silver buckle and black shoes. The girl looked at Mangle and glared while Mangle looked at her confused. "Icy calm down, she didn't do anything." the boy said. "B-but Sword, she looked at your chest!" the girl kind of yelled. "I was looking around, I'm sorry I looked at your boyfriend's NAKED chest." Mangle said. Icy growled at Mangle and grabbed Sword's shoulder and dragged him over to the others but away from Mangle. A girl with curly white hair, light blue (almost white) eyes, pale skin and polar bear ears and tail got off the boat. She was wearing a ice blue baggy crop top, light gray tank top, dark blue plaid skirt, black leggings, golden hoop earrings, and black boots. "Hi my name's Polly Petra but you can just call me Polly for short." the girl said happily. Finally the last contestant stepped off the boat. She had golden brown hair, dull green eyes, tanned skin, and cheetah ears and tail. She was wearing a loose light golden brown off shoulder top, brown skinny jeans, and dark golden ankle boots. "Hello there Ms Cheslea. Great for you to finally join us." William said while Chelsea did an innocent smile.

"Now contestants follow me to the fire pit so I can tell you your teams and explain more of the show." William said and started walking to the fire pit. The contestants followed him and sat down in available spots to sit while others stood. "Now that you're all here let me explain. You will be divided into two teams. Once a week your teams will participate in challenges and the losing team will eliminate a member of their team. The last person still in the game wins the 1 million dollars." William told the campers. "What are the sleeping arrangements? Cause I wouldn't mind being on a bank under her." Springtrap said smirking and pointing at Mangle. "The cabins aren't co-ed are they?" Mangle asked concerned. "Boys on one side and girls on the other. Now time for your team assignments. If I call your name walk over to the right of me. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Goldie, Baby, Ballora, Frank, Frannie, Ennard, and Polly." William continued, as the contestants he called ran over to the right of him. "You will now be the Dancing Bears. The rest of you, Ted, Robert, Cassandra, Mangle, Mary, Springtrap, Sword, Icy, Cheslea, Lolbit and Yenndo. You will be the Singing Foxes. Now head on over to your cabins, the one on the left is the Singing Foxes' cabin and the one of the right is that Dancing Bears' cabin." The contestants started walking over to the cabins. While they were walking Bonnie noticed that Mangle looked annoyed or upset about something. He grabbed her shoulder with a concerned look on his face. "Hey Mangle, right? Are you ok?" he asked. Mangle looked at him. "No, I'm on a team with my twin sister and Springtrap who seems to have a perverted crush on me." she said. "Don't worry it can't be that bad. I know what it's like to have annoying siblings. I have a little brother named Jody and baby sister named Daisy. Jody annoys me 24/7 when I'm home and my parents make me baby sit him and Daisy when they go out or have to work late, which is often." Bonnie told the annoyed vixen. "Really? You have little siblings who are kids? If you want I can help watch them if you ever need help. I love little kids!" Mangle said. Bonnie was little taken back at first but he smiled "That would be great actually. I could use some help." Mangle smiled and Bonnie blushed very lightly. Suddenly William popped up out of no where. "Did I forget to mention that we have an outhouse where you can say anything that you need to with off your chest? No? Well there is!" he said before disappearing again.

 _Confessional ~ Bonnie_

Bonnie was kind of just sitting in the outhouse looking around and his cheeks were still a little bit flushed. "...Ok so I might think Mangle's kind of cute even though I only just met her, she's really pretty and relateable. I probably should get to know her a little more but she's on the other team." Bonnie sat there thinking for a few seconds before continuing "Maybe I can ask her meet at night or we can talk during the days where we don't have a challenge? I don't know, I just hope me and her don't get voted off early."

 _Switch to Mangle_

Mangle sat there trying not to touch much of the outhouse since it was disgusting. "Bonnie's kind of cute but I not ready for a relationship again. I just broke up with my boyfriend who was cheating on me for months with a girl I was friends with in middle school. From now on I'm gonna build friendship and trust with someone before dating them. Anyway off that topic. I can't believe I have to be on the same team as Lolbit. Me and her don't get along very well. I hope she doesn't get me voted off early."

 _Switch to Springtrap_

"Mangle is really cute and would make a prefect girlfriend and I think I'm making myself out to be some sort of f*ckboy but I'm really not. I'm just going to mess around with Mangle a bit by making her think I like her but I'm actually going to focus on the the challenges more then her."

 _Confessional Ends_

Mangle opened the door of the girl's side of her cabin and joined the other girls. "Can I have a top bank please?" she asked. Mary turned to her. "We can be bank buddies and you can have the top bank, I'm scared of heights." Mary said. Mangle smiled and said "thank you!" She walked over to the last free bank bed and pulled herself up to the top bank and layed down.

 _Confessional ~ Mary_

"If you think I'm just being nice so I can trick Mangle into helping me reach the finals and then turn on her and vote her off, I'm not. I'm generally being nice and plus Mangle reminds me of my little sister who is currently in the hospital fighting cancer. I want to win this game so I can help and pay for her treatment. I don't want to lose my little sister and since Mangle reminds me of her I wouldn't do that."

 _Switch to Mangle_

"Mary seems nice, I kind of want to be friends with her. As well as Bonnie, hehe" Mangle blushed lightly.

 _Confessional Ends_

Cassandra was sitting on the top bank across from Mangle looking at her. The rest of the girls weren't really talking very much while they were unpacking their bags. The boys on their team were doing the same as well as the boys and girls on the other team. Expect for Polly and Freddy at least, they were talking to each other on the deck of the cabin. Goldie peaked out of the boy's side of the cabin and looked at his brother. "Freddy! Come and unpack! Polly you should do the same." he said annoyed. Freddy and Polly ignored them and keep talking, which turned to flirting.

 _Confessional ~ Goldie_

"I don't really like Polly that much. I don't hate her but I don't like her. Freddy normally listens to me unless he's mad at me."

 _Confessional Ends_

The speakers turned on and everyone heard William's voice over the intercom "All campers please head to the Mess Hall." The contestants all left their cabins and headed to the Mess Hall, expect Polly and Freddy who were dragged there by Goldie and Chica. The Dancing Bears sat down at one long table and the Singing Foxes sat down on the other long table. They saw that there was a woman in her late 20s early 30s with dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes cooking in the kitchen. The woman finished cooking "Ok come and get your food, you'll need your energy for your first challenge." The campers stood up, grabbed trays and lined up to get their food. The woman gave them all a burger or cheese burger and pointed to a table of juices, milk and water. The campers sat down and started eating their surprisingly good camp food. When Chica finished her food she stood up and walked over to the woman who was in the kitchen. "Excuse me? What's your name?" she asked. The woman turned to her and walked over to her "My name's Jenifer, and you are?" "Chica. You're food is really good Jenifer." Chica said. "Thank you sweetie. I'm glad you like it." Jenifer said, as William walked in.

"Hello campers! It's time for your first challenge!" William said with a smirk. Jenifer whispered a good luck to Chica who walked back to her sit. "What are you going to make us do?" Freddy asked. "You all need to go get changed into bathing suits then meet me at the docks." William said. The campers went back to their cabins and changed into their bathing suits then walked back to the docks. Mangle noticed that Springtrap was checking her out and she used her tail to cover her butt and chest.

 _Confessional ~ Mangle_

"I swear Springtrap is such a pervert. Why the f*ck is he checking me out?!"

 _Switch to Springtrap_

"Ok maybe I do actually have a crush on Mangle."

 _Switch to Bonnie_

Bonnie was sitting in the the outhouse confessional blushing a lot and trying to cover his face with his hands. "Mangle is really hot. She's still beautiful as a person but she's so cute in her bathing suit!" Bonnie's nose started bleeding before the confessional ended.

 _Confessional Ends_

The campers stood on the docks and found that there were two water bikes in the water, one was red for the Dancing Bear and the other was blue for the Singing Foxes, with bow and arrows on both, the Dancing Bears' had red and the Singing Foxes' had blue. There were two groups of 10 buoys floating out in the water, one group when red and the other were blue. Each of the buoys had targets on them expect the last one which had a small wooden chest on them.

"What 're we doin'?" Foxy asked. "Glad you asked Foxy, now let me explain. Two of your team members will sit on the water bikes. One will be driving it and the other will be using the bow and arrow and shooting the targets. The first team to hit all the targets AND get the chest on the 10th buoy will win." William explained "Now pick who will be driving and who will be shooting." "Wait what about the rest of us who won't be able to participate?" Robert asked. "Oh the rest of you will be digging up the keys to the chests on the beach. The Dancing Bears' key has a bear head shape on the end and the Singing Foxes' key has a fox head shape on the end. Now decide who will be using the water bikes, the bow and arrows and you need one person from each to watch the ones out on the water." William said before walking away. Mangle looked at her team "I'll go on the water bike and shoot the bow and arrows. I'm good with using weapons." Springtrap after hearing Mangle he thought of a way to force him and Mangle closer. "I'm drive the water bike." Springtrap said with a smirk. "I SECOND THAT! Anything to keep her away from my Senpai." Icy said. Mangle and Sword rolled their eyes. "Fine" Mangle said annoyed. "I'll watch them from the dock" Cassandra said, "the rest of you try to find our key." The rest of the team nodded and walked towards the beach.

"I'll be te one using te bow and arrows." Foxy said, interrupting Bonnie's thoughts. "I can drive the water bike." Frannie said with a small smirk on her face. Bonnie had been listening to the other team so he heard that Springtrap was going to be sharing the water bike with Mangle so he decided that if he stayed to watch his team, he could also make sure Springtrap didn't try anything. "Bonnie? Bonnie? Earth to Bonnie? Hello?" Bonnie blinked and saw that Freddy and Chica were waving their hands in front of his face. He shook his head and asked, "Could I stay here and watch Foxy and Frannie on the water bike?" His team looked at each other and said sure the everyone expect him, Foxy and Frannie walked to the beach. William came back on to the dock as Springtrap and Frannie got onto the water bikes then Mangle and Foxy sat on the water bikes behind them. Mangle set up the bow and arrow so she could use it and Foxy did the same. "On your mark. Get set. Annnnnnnnnnnnd GO!" William yelled. Springtrap and Frannie started their water bikes and started driving them around the water. They both came to the first buoy and Foxy and Mangle readied their bows and shot the first arrow which hit the targets. They soon came to the next one and Mangle managed to hit the target but Foxy missed it and had to shot again while Mangle and Springtrap went to the next target. They contined shooting the targets and Springtrap and Mangle shot all the targets and reached the buoy with the chest. Mangle stood up as best she could and reached for the chest. Right as she grabbed the chest Springtrap grabbed her butt, which scared her enough to almost drop the chest but luckily didn't she sat back now and Springtrap started driving the water bike but to the dock right as Foxy and Frannie reached their buoy with the chest. They grabbed it and Frannie drove them back to the docks.

While Springtrap, Mangle, Frannie, and Foxy were out on the water the Bears' and Foxes' were searching for their keys. Freddy found something metal and kept digging and found a key...with the head of the chicken on the end. "DAMN IT!" he yelled. Robert was digging and pulled out a key and found that it had a fox head on the end. "FOUND IT!" Robert and his team ran to join Mangle, Cassandra and Springtrap on the dock. Mangle set the chest down and Robert unlocked the chest and opened it. Inside was a note that said 'THE FOXES WIN!' "AND THE FOXES WIN THE FIRST CHALLENGE! Bears, I'll see you at the fire pit tonight. Think about who you need to kick off the team." William said. The Bears heard someone snoring and looked at Ennard who was sleeping. They all looked at each other and groaned. Ennard woke up and looked at his team "Did we win?" Ennard asked while yawning. Goldie growled and yelled on the top of his lungs "NO WE DIDN'T WIN!" Goldie then stormed off to go change. The Bears started walking back to their cabin but as Bonnie passed her Mangle ran up to him and stopped him

"Hey Bonnie?" she asked. Bonnie turned to look at Mangle "yes?" "I need to tell you something." "O-ok, what is it?" "Not here." Mangle grabbed Bonnie's wrist and pulled him away and they went on the beach area underneath the dock. Bonnie was also blushing a bit. "Springtrap grabbed my butt while me and him were out on the water." Mangle said. "What?! What the hell?! Do you want me to do something?" Bonnie asked while sounding angry. "No don't. I'm just telling you." Mangle said.

 _Confessional ~ Bonnie_

"I can't believe Springtrap grabbed Mangle's butt. If he ever does again I'm going teach him a lesson."

 _Switch to Mangle_

"I hope Bonnie doesn't do anything stupid. I don't want him to be voted off. But the chance I get I'm voting Springtrap off."

 _Switch to Springtrap_

Springtrap sat there with a smug look at his face and looked proud of himself. What can I say? Mangle's hot."

 _Confessional Ends_

 **Later that Night at the Fire Pit**

William walked in front of the Bears carrying a tray of marshmallows. "At normal camps marshmallows are a tasty treat, here they are life. Who ever does not get a marshmallow has been eliminated and must take the Boat of Losers home. The following people are safe. Freddy, Chica, Goldie, Foxy, Polly, Frannie, Frank, Baby, and Ballora." Willian said and threw marshmallows to the contestants as he said their names and his tray had one more marshmallow and Bonnie and Ennard sat there without one "This is the last marshmallow, Bonnie, you were getting distracted quite easily, Ennard, you fell asleep during a challenge. The last marshmallow goes to... Bonnie." William threw Bonnie his marshmallow as Ennard stood up. "Well I guess I should've seen this coming since I fell asleep. Next time I'll do better. It was great to meet you all." Ennard said and walked to the Boat of Losers, got in and it started taking him home.

William looked at the now team of 10 "You can go back to your cabin now and get a good sleep." The bears started walking back to their cabin while William walked down to the docks. "That's all for today's episode, come back next week for the next challenge and elimination! Which team will win? Which team will lose? Who will win the 1 millon dollars?! Find out next time on Total. Drama. FAZBEAR ISLAND!"

 **I REALLY WANTED TO DO THIS SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**


End file.
